Everybody Says So
by la meme chose
Summary: A child's POV on the so-called mutant problem. I wrote this along time ago.


**Title:** Everybody Says So.  
**Genre:** General Rating: G.  
**Summary:** A child's POV on the so-called mutant problem.  
**Spoilers:** Meh. There are a couple references to things that have occurs in the comics, but nothing blaring.  
**Disclaimer:** No money is being made off of this, and I have no connections with Marvel. Don't sue me, I'm poor. Uh... this is for entertainment purposes, and so on.  
**A/N:** I wrote this a long time ago. Actually, to be honest, I'm not exactly making a huge effort to keep up with the modern comics. I've been focussing on back-issues, so I'm kinda outta the loop. I wrote this quite a while ago, too, so anything that argues with the whatever's going on in the comics should be excused. Think of it as an A/U or something. 

---

Mutants are bad. Everybody says so. My mom and dad, the people on TV -- even my teacher tells me that muties are dangerous.

Anytime I turn on the TV, I see mutants doing bad things: Breaking into stores and banks, taking people hostage and killing other people. I've never seen them doing anything good, not once. Even in cop shows and movies they're always the bad guys. My favourite movie was about a group of mutant terrorists who'd managed to get into the pentagon, and almost killed everyone in it. According to my friends, it was based on a true story. I wouldn't be shocked if it was.

My father constantly reminds me that mutants aren't always big and ugly like they are on the TV shows. Of course, he would know; he's with the FOH, after all. Throughout my childhood, he'd call my siblings and me into his room to discuss the mutant problem. I remember one chat that took place on my 8th birthday. After a particularly vicious attack on a local store clerk, he felt that he should stress the importance of reporting mutants.

"Remember," he said, "they can look just like normal people. Some can even change the way they look to imitate someone else. They can make themselves look exactly like you or me, if they want to. If you ever see a mutie, or if you think someone might be one -- or even if you suspect that one of your friends might be a mutie-lover -- you come and tell me right away."

I hastily agreed -- and I meant it. After reassuring him that I'd tattle on any mutants I came across, I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Daddy, are mutants going to hell?"

He was thoughtful for a minute, then came to an apparent decision. He shook his head. "No. Mutie-lovers are going to hell -- but mutants aren't. You see, son, mutants don't have souls; you need a soul to get into hell. Mutants are like animals: violent, aggressive, and unintelligent. When they die, they aren't going anywhere."

Later, I asked my mother the same question. She began to laugh, lovingly ruffling my hair. "Oh, honey. What a question." Her tone became serious. "Of course not. Even the devil himself doesn't want them." She then broke into the standard 'tell me if you see a mutant' lecture.

I had to believe them. After all, my church had done an entire sermon dedicated to proving that God hates mutants. It wasn't so far-fetched to believe that Satan hated them too.

I know I certainly do. And I'm not alone.

Ever since I can remember, my school has been having mutant drills. We have assemblies explaining how to protect ourselves against them. They always describe the dangers of mutants: all the people they've killed, the things they've done.

I don't think I've ever heard of a mutant doing a single good thing. They all seem to be too wrapped up in killing humans -- and each other -- to ever contribute to our planet. I have a theory about them. Most of them seem to be normal until they get their powers. After that, they go bad. I think their minds get mutated along with their bodies, and it leaves them the way they are.

If I ever turn into one of them, I know I have to do the right thing. I'll have to destroy myself.

Mutants are bad.

Everyone says so.

And why would everyone lie?


End file.
